An underground line locator, such as utility line locator, is a portable manually moveable instrument used to detect signals generated by underground lines, such as utility pipes, cables, and/or the like. The signals generated by the underground lines may include, for example, alternating magnetic fields produced by alternating currents transmitted through buried conductive lines. Based on the detected signals, underground line locators are used to determine the location of underground lines that would otherwise be difficult to locate. The ability to accurately locate underground lines is highly desirable in many applications. For example, inadvertently digging into an electrical and/or gas line may result in fires, toxic emissions, damage to the digging equipment, damage to the utility line, and/or the like. Furthermore, the ability to accurately locate underground lines provides greater knowledge about the layout of a site. For example, detailed knowledge about the location of underground lines at a given site may be helpful when planning construction and/or repair projects at the site.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for improved underground line locators.